


Bubbles

by Books in the Blood (WholockHobbit88)



Series: Little Beomgyu and Kai [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Age Regression, Bathing, Cutesy, Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Play Time, big brother!Beomgyu, little brother!Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholockHobbit88/pseuds/Books%20in%20the%20Blood
Summary: After a long day, Beomgyu and Kai regress and play in the bath together.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Huening Kai
Series: Little Beomgyu and Kai [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134083
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Bubbles

Kai stretched out on his stomach on the comfortable, huge hotel bed, grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. He was exhausted after a long day of performing and even though the others had gone out to explore the town he and Beomgyu decided to stay back relax and maybe order some food. He was mindlessly flipping through the channels when he heard Beomgyu call out from the bathroom.

"Kai you have to see this."

Kai hesitated, sure there was nothing in the bathroom he would want to see and sure that Beomgyu must be pulling a trick on him.

"Uh, no thanks, I think you can handle things yourself in the bathroom" Kai yelled back.

Beomgyu stuck his head out the bathroom door. "I'm not being weird; come look at this huge bathtub."

Kai didn't feel much like getting up but Beomgyu seemed so excited so he went to check it out.

"Whoa..."

Well, Beomgyu did have a point; it was probably the biggest tub Kai had ever seen. They'd stayed in some really nice places but this was definitely the best tub.

Beomgyu turned toward Kai, a sly, playful look on his face. "Hey Kai...I uh, have some toys in my suitcase, do you uh, want to play with me?" His voice had changed, taken on a childish tone Kai had heard there before a few times.

"Will you play with your big brother?" Beomgyu asked shyly, biting his lip a little bit and grabbing Kai's hand. Kai instantly felt his cheeks warm up; he grew shy himself and felt his head get fuzzy and small.

Kai liked to regress; he liked to feel small and childish and play with toys. Beomgyu had accidentally found out one day when he'd walked in on Kai in his room sucking on a pacifier and playing with toys. Kai had been horrified but before he could make up an excuse Beomgyu had admitted to Kai that he liked to regress too. Everything had changed then; Kai felt like he was floating on a cloud of happiness. Now he had a friend to play with. He and Beomgyu had played together and been little a few times together. They pretended Beomgyu was the big brother and Kai was the little brother.

It had been awhile since they had played together. Kai waited for Beomgyu to bring it up, too shy to do it himself and they had been really busy lately. Kai wanted to giggle thinking about Beomgyu hiding toys in his suitcase. He was instantly curious. Beomgyu's hand was warm in his own.

"I want to play" Kai said shyly, bouncing on his feet and feeling smaller by the second. "But I didn't bring a bathing suit"

Beomgyu laughed a little, giving Kai a look. "It's a bathtub silly...you don't need a bathing suit" he said. Kai could feel his cheeks still heat up in embarrassment though. He was feeling small but small enough to not be embarrassed being naked.

Beomgyu could sense his hesitation even though he didn't say anything "It's just me, baby brother" he said, his voice shy but still big- brotherly, "you don't have to be shy around me. Besides, we're going to have plenty of bubbles. I brought bubble bath."

Kai still felt shy but he was somewhat shy just being little around Beomgyu at all; it was something he was used to hiding. But the idea of bubble bath had him too excited. "Make tons of bubbles" Kai said and Beomgyu grinned, knowing that he was on board now to play.

"Oh I'll make tons of bubbles for sure" Beomgyu said in excitement, riding out of the room to go get the toys and bubbles. Kai cold hear him shuffling around in his suitcase before he came running back to the bathroom. He was bouncing on his feet as he set the toys on the edge of the tub. Kai loved seeing Beomgyu be little; he always got so bouncy and giggly and cute.

"See plenty of bubbles" Beomgyu said holding up a bottle of bubble bath.

"Oooh what kind?" Kai asked curiously, feeling his own little bounciness.

"Bubble gum" Beomgyu said with a smile as he screwed off the lid and sat on the edge of the tub. "Now, you just wait there and I'll run the water to make sure it's not too hot."

That was fine with Kai; he liked when Beomgyu did things for him like a good big brother. He hopped on his feet, watching Beomgyu test the water before letting it run. When it was running he dumped in tons of bubbles.

Soon the room was filled with steam and the scent of the bubbles. They really did smell like bubblegum and they were round and pink like bubblegum too. Kai was both excited to jump in and still shy too.

When the tub was full Beomgyu turned off the water. "Come on Kai!" He said still bouncing with excited and beginning to throw off his socks.

Kai but his lip and hesitated; he really wanted to play with Beomgyu's toys and all the bubbles but he was feeling shy. But Beomgyu wasn't acting very shy; he threw off his clothes quickly and jumped right in.

"It's perfect Kai, come on" Beomgyu said. He reached into the water, grabbed a soapy bunch and blew the bubbles toward Kai. They landed on his hand and made him giggle. Beomgyu had bubbles hanging off the tip of his nose which made him look so silly.

Kai suddenly felt much smaller. All of the stress and tiredness of the day faded away and he was suddenly overtaken by the overwhelming childlike desire to splash in the bubbles and play with Beomgyu. He was suddenly trying to move so fast that his fingers were clumsy as they tried to get his clothes off. It felt a bit strange being unclothed but Kai didn't have much time to dwell on that because his childish nature had taken over and a moment later he was jumping into the tub across from Beomgyu. Relief and satisfaction washed over him as he felt his body sink into the warm water and the bubbles surround him. When he had jumped into the tub water sloshed over the side and into the floor and had splashed up on Beomgyu so that water and bubbles were all over his face. Rather than being mad Beomgyu was laughing as he wiped his face.

"Good jump, Kai" Beomgyu said clapping his hands after wiping his face. The praise of his big brother made him want to jump again.

"What do you think of the bubbles?" Beomgyu asked, fiddling with them, pushing then between his hands and biting his lip: he wanted Kai to like them. It was cute...but even without it being cute Kai did love the bubbles: there was the perfect amount filling the tub, it came up to their chests and were thick enough to play with.

"I love them of course" Kai said enthusiastically, scooping up a handful of bubbles and blowing them into the air. They landed all over Beomgyu's hair. He giggled before doing the same, showering Kai's hair with pink bubbles.

When they had finally stopped their fit of laughter Kai pointed to the bag of toys at the edge of the tub. "What toys do you have?" He asked.

Beomgyu grinned at him before reaching over and grabbing the bag. "A duckie and a fish and whale" he said as he dumped each squishy squirt toy into the water. The last one he pulled out was a boat. "And this is my boat"

While he let the other toys float away, Beomgyu kept the boat in his hand and began to push it through the water toward Kai. "And my boat is good at finding Kai's tickle spot" Beomgyu said mischievously.

Kai bit his lip to keep from laughing. "No it's not" he said but it was hard not to wiggle and fidget because Beomgyu was already pretty close to his belly with the boat. "Hmm I think it is" Beomgyu said with a raised eyebrow as he swirled the boat in circles in the bubbles in front of Kai. And then without any warning the boat was on his tummy, going around and around his belly button as his wiggled and broke out into giggles.

"See I told you so" Beomgyu said, laughing himself, happy to see Kai laughing so much.

"It's not that good" Kai said even though he was still wiggling around. He grabbed the duck out of the water and said "I bet my duck can find your tickle spot"

"I don't have any" Beomgyu said firmly but he was still eying the toy. Kai knew he was lying.

"Hmmm…..that's funny because I seem to remember that you definitely do have a tickle spot" Kai said, making the duck swim across the water toward Beomgyu. When he made it jump onto Beomgyu's tummy he jumped in surprise. As Kai inched it closer and closer to his arm he began to fidget. When Kai quickly pushed the duck underneath Beomgyu's arm and wiggled it he started to laugh and fidget around so much he was splashing water everywhere.

"I thought you didn't have any tickle spots" Kai teased, only doing it because he loved to hear Beomgyu laugh so much.

"I don't!" Beomgyu insisted through his laughter. He gave a great splash of water toward Kai and he quickly forgot about the toy; he splashed Beomgyu back harder.

Pretty soon the bathroom was covered in soap and water and Kai had laughed so much that his sides hurt but in good way. After their water fight, Beomgyu's hair was wild and covered bubbles. He was still catching his breath from laughing when he said, "Oh, I almost forgot I have something else." He turned toward the bag he'd had his toys in and pulled out a few bathtub crayons. Kai had seen them before but he'd never used them.

"Cool! Crayons! What should we draw?" Kai asked, excitedly.

"Everything!" Beomgyu said enthusiastically.

They covered the sides of the tub with suns, hearts, and all kinds of animals and flowers. When they were done, Beomgyu said "Hey, you can also draw on your skin too." He held up a red crayon. "Let me show you."

Beomgyu put the crayon to Kai's chest, and began to draw. It was cool and kind of tickled him. Beomgyu drew a big heart on Kai's chest and inside it he wrote "I love you." Kai felt his cheeks heat up as his chest filled with warmth and happiness. In a second he was giving Beomgyu a huge hug, careful not to smudge the heart; he didn't want to wash it off. He only washed it off when the water got cold and the bubbles started to fade and they had to get out. They wrapped up in thick robes in the bathroom and Beomgyu gave Kai a sly smile. "Want to have ice cream for dinner?" He asked.

Kai grinned. "That's the best idea ever" he said.

Beomgyu ordered the ice cream and when it arrived he insisted on feeding it to him. When Kai reached for the spoon Beomgyu took it away and said "I'll do it for you little brother." Kai knew he had to blushing as he leaned over and opened his mouth for a bite. He liked when Beomgyu did things for him; it made him feel even smaller.

They shared the ice cream, Kai noticing that Beomgyu was giving him more than he was eating himself. He didn't think Beomgyu thought he noticed but he did and it made him smile. His chest felt warm where Beomgyu had drawn the heart. When he looked at Beomgyu who was taking good care of him it felt like his heart might burst. He wrapped his arms around Beomgyu suddenly, surprising him with a hug. Beomgyu wrapped his arms around Kai and it felt perfect. He felt so warm and safe and protected he never wanted to let go. He knew pretty soon their little time would be over since the others would be coming back. But for the moment he was completely and totally at peace.

"Beomgyu...you're the best big brother" Kai told him, nuzzling his face against Beomgyu's chest and closing his eyes.

Beomgyu hugged him tighter. "And you're the best little brother."


End file.
